Exemplary absorbent articles include training pants, diapers, incontinence products, disposable underwear, medical garments, absorbent swim wear, and the like. Training pants (albeit, not exclusively) are disposable absorbent articles for use in the toilet training process. Toilet training is a process that includes many training techniques and aids that can be used by parents or other caregivers. One aspect of the total toilet training process is changing from the use of diapers to the use of training pants to help the child understand that he or she should now use the toilet.
Many caregivers underestimate the difficulty of teaching the toilet training process to young children. If a child does not respond to an initial toilet training instruction or introduction, the caregiver can be at a loss for finding techniques, methods, or teaching tools to encourage the child to master the art of toilet training. Thus, while various teaching tools such as books, videotapes, charts with stickers, personalized toilets, and interactive toilet training kits are available, there remains a need for improved motivational mechanisms to facilitate the toilet training process.
One motivational mechanism is the use of training pants having an improved aesthetic appearance. Specifically, a child is encouraged to wear a garment that resembles underwear worn by older children. Thus, there is an ongoing need to increase the appeal of the toilet training process to children, and to improve the aesthetic appearance of training pants. However, it is important that any modifications to the training pants to meet these needs do not compromise the use of the articles or any functional features of the articles (e.g., wetness indicators).
Current training pants typically include a chassis, a pair of front side panels, and a pair of back side panels. The front and back side panels extending outward from the chassis and are joined together, either permanently or refastenablely, in respective pairs to form sides of the training pants. An elastic waistband material is often bonded to the chassis adjacent its longitudinal ends to form a gather waistband of the training pants. The side panels, however, are often free from the waistband material. That is, the waistband material is not typically located on the side panels.
Thus, the waistband material is discontinuous and extends around only a portion of a wearer's waist during use. Moreover, the gathers formed by the waistband, which are only in the chassis of training pants, are absent from the side panels making the lack of waistband material from the side panels more obvious. As a result, current training pants have a waistband that is significantly and obviously different from typical underwear, which have a fully encircling waistband. In addition, the discontinuous waistband of typical training pants detracts from their aesthetic appearance.
Moreover, the waist opening of conventional training pants is often defined in part by the chassis and in part by the side panels. As a result of the waistband material being located only on the chassis, typical training pants are substantially more stretchable in the chassis area that corresponds to the waistband as compared to the side panels. In other words, the portion of the chassis having the waistband material is much more stretchable than the side panels. This discrepancy in stretchability can result in the trainings pants being difficult for the user to pull up and down in the same manner in which underwear are pulled up and down.
Accordingly, a training pant having a fully encircling waistband and a manufacturing method that enables a waistband to be placed on the side panels of a training pant to form a fully encircling waistband is desirable.